The present invention relates generally to means for attaching a guitar strap to a guitar having an electric audio jack. More specifically, the invention relates to a plug having a head member and a round shaft suitable for insertion into an electric audio jack of a guitar.
Acoustic electric guitars are typically acoustic guitars that are fitted with pickups, a microphone, or transducers. They are also referred to as “plug-in acoustic guitars”, due to their ability to simply “plug in” to a speaker system without the need for microphones. Typically, the acoustic electric guitars have the appearance of acoustic guitars, but also have an electric audio jack located on the body of the guitar on the opposite side from the neck of the guitar. Acoustic electric guitars may be played in either the acoustic mode (unplugged from any electrical speaker or amplifier system), or in the electric mode (plugged into an electrical speaker or amplifier system).
Typically, acoustic electric guitars have straps that attach at one point on the neck of the guitar by known means, and also attach to the body of the guitar by means of a loop. When a cord is plugged into the guitar (in the electric mode), the plug is first passed through the loop of the guitar strap, and is then plugged into the electric audio jack of the guitar. In this configuration, the electrical plug ensures that if the strap becomes dislodged from the jack, the guitar will not fall to the floor. However, when the guitar is being played in the acoustic mode, and the electrical plug is not in use, the loop of the guitar strap is often placed over and around the jack itself. The problem with this configuration is that the guitar strap loop tends to slide off of the jack while the guitar is in use, creating the danger that the guitar will accidentally fall to the floor, thus causing damage to the guitar and embarrassment to the musician.
Heretofore, many different devices have been used to attach a guitar strap to a guitar. Some of these strap attachments include screws that are inserted into the body of the guitar. It is generally undesirable to drill or create a hole in the body of an acoustic guitar, due to the negative effect that the hole produces in the sound quality of the music. Further, additional holes in the body of the guitar tend to diminish the value of the instrument. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a guitar strap attachment means that avoids the necessity of using a screw or other method that requires a hole to be drilled or created within the body of the guitar.
Other devices exist for the purpose of attaching guitar straps to guitars. Some of these devices are modified electric audio jacks that have an expanded lip around the exposed portion of the jack member that holds the guitar strap in place, with the addition of a circular clip, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,782. Examples of other types of attachment means are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,855,879 and 7,358,430, as well as U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 11/445,725 and 11/250,929.
None of the devices used heretofore, however, are designed simply to fit into a standard electrical audio jack of a guitar and hold the guitar strap in place.